Keep You Close
by Skrollann
Summary: This is a CrissColfer story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Darren and Chris both have reasons to hate the break-up episode. Both of them are struggling to find the right words to say. What happens when they do find the words to say?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hi everyone! This is a CrissColfer story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Darren and Chris both have reasons to hate the break-up episode. Both of them are struggling to find the right words to say. What happens when they do find the words to say?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the idea for this story. I don't mean any disrespect towards Darren or Chris! This is just all in good fun.****  
****  
I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

* * *

_They arrived on set a little before dusk. The place was teeming with crew workers lugging around heavy equipment and setting up cameras. They had probably already been there for hours setting up everything. A little farther down, on the opposite side of where they were shooting, a trailer park seemed to have appeared overnight. _

Darren, Lea, Cory and Chris were in the car together. The tension was thick in the air, it was going to be an intense night. Nobody had really spoken once the set came into view. Lea was staring out of the window, her head resting on Cory's shoulder. Chris' eyes hadn't left his computer screen the entire car ride, he just typed a few words every so often. Darren decided not to bother any of them. So, he opted for rehearsing his lines in his head. The car dropped them of nearby their temporary trailers.

They got out of the car and one of the on-set assistants showed Darren and Chris their trailer. The assistants told them they had a little time to relax before having to go to makeup and wardrobe. Darren thanked the girl and caught up with Chris who was already walking towards their joined trailer. The younger of the two sighed loudly.

"What's up?" Darren asked.

"The fans will eat this up, us sharing a trailer. Just what we need today..." Chris' voice sounded flat, not even frustrated, just emotionless.

"Thanks a lot, man! I thought I was much more fun as a roommate than that!" The slightly shorter man joked.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't, Dare." Chris turned towards Darren as they reached their door. "You're straight, it's different. It just would be nice to have a male friend without everyone assuming..."

Darren cut him off. "Hey, it's fine! I understand that, I do. I mean, I understand you." Darren sighed audibly. "You shouldn't let that get to you."

Chris just smiled at his costar's words as he opened the door. Darren knew the younger actor didn't mean it like that but sometimes it stung. It stung when it seemed that Chris discarded their friendship because of what other people might think. The way Chris would sometimes try to avoid Darren in public places, during press or some public event. It was just a really difficult balance to keep. If they were spotted spending more time together fans always saw something more. If they weren't seen together for a longer while the fans thought they even weren't friends anymore or in some sort of feud. They were friends, good friends. They liked a lot of the same things and just had clicked since day one.

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you coming in?" Chris asked the other actor.

Darren quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at Chris' face, a sly smile playing on his lips. "So, I'm still allowed in? Well Colfer, I'll make it worth your while."

"Darren! You are not helping the situation saying stuff like that." the younger man hissed in fake annoyance.

"Hey, it's true! I'll be extra funny and enjoyable tonight. Yes, I know it's hard to believe. I'll be more amazing than usual." Darren said as he walked into the trailer with a smug grin on his face.

Chris slapped his shoulder as he walked by. This only made Darren burst out into booming laughter. The scene in the park was going to be hard enough, they needed some joking around at that point in time. Darren plopped down on the cough, sighing contently as he hugged one of the pillows to his chest.

"You are five." Chris deadpanned.

"No, I'm not. I am youthful, I'll stay young forever!" Darren cooed at the blue-eyed man standing in front of him.

Chris' smile dropped slightly at Darren's words. He sat down at the table and opened his computer and started typing again. He didn't meet Darren's eyes as the curly-haired man got up from the couch and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Darren slowly pushed the laptop closed.

"I didn't save that..." Chris said, defeat in his voice. He didn't really care.

"You didn't type that much... You'll remember." Darren's voice had lost its joking tone and was filled with concern. Chris still didn't meet his eyes, he just stared at the hand on his closed laptop. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He looked like he was fighting to find what he wanted to say.

"What happened? What did I say that..."

"Dare, it's nothing… It'll sound stupid." Chris suddenly said before the other man could finish.

"Hi, my name is Darren Criss." Darren reached out the hand which had been on Chris' laptop. "I made a musical about Harry Potter, covered Disney songs on Youtube... Chris, you can't sound stupid! Well, you can but not near me. Or at least in comparison you won't sound as stupid."

Chris playfully slapped the outreached hand away. He finally looked up into Darren's amber eyes, which immediately bore into Chris' blue ones. The 22-year-old's gaze was held there, he just couldn't look away when his costar looked at him with those vibrant eyes. They were silent for only a minute or so but the demeanor changed. Darren tensed up because there was something really wrong not just a stupid little problem. Chris was really struggling with something. On impulse the curly-haired actor took the younger actor's hand into his and squeezed lightly. This made Chris comeback from where ever he had been with his thoughts. His eyes slowly fell on their joined hands.

"Chris, I don't want to get all sappy and serious but you can talk to me. I'm a pretty good friend, actually." He squeezed Chris' hand once more.

"I know I can talk to you. That's how you know that I don't like getting sappy and serious. It's just I know there's something wrong but it's just all scrambled in my head." the younger man looked up again, looking for some reassurance.

"Then start at the beginning, what did I say a couple of minutes ago that made you feel uneasy?" Darren's chipper personality took over again.

"Well, you pretty much quoted 'Teenage Dream' which made me think about how tough it's going to be today." Chris shrugged, it wasn't entirely true but it wasn't a lie either.

"That isn't stupid, it's..."

Just as Darren began to speak there was a knock on the door. A familiar voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Dare, you have to come to the hairdresser's trailer with me! Chris, you have to go to wardrobe first!" It was Lea, she probably didn't want to go alone and Darren's hair took almost as much time as hers. "Come on, Darren! Cory is sleeping and I don't want to go alone."

Darren looked at Chris, the concern still in his eyes. The younger of the two knew that Darren sensed there was more to it than what he had been told. Darren seemed to opt for ignoring Lea but just as he opened his mouth to speak Lea walked in. Chris had quickly opened his laptop and pretended to be working just as she walked into the little living area.

Lea was oblivious to the fact that she had disturbed them. She grabbed Darren's arm as she kissed Chris on the top of his head. "Stop writing, sweetheart. You have to come with us to. We'll drop you of at wardrobe." Lea turned and dragged Darren with her.

Reluctantly Chris closed his laptop and followed after his costars. He was kind of thankful for Lea's interruption. On the other hand, he has almost found the courage to tell Darren what the real problem was. Chris sighed as he saw the word courage in cut out letters before his eyes.

He wasn't as confused as he said he was. He knew what was wrong he just didn't know how to voice it properly. He had escaped Darren's questions for now. Still, he knew that the conversation wasn't over as he met Darren's concerned gaze right before he closed the door to the wardrobe trailer.

* * *

"The sun is setting, time to get in place everyone!" The director called through a megaphone as he walked back and forth across the pathway where they were shooting in Battery Park.

Darren had finally gotten away from the hairdresser's trailer after what seemed forever. When he walked outside the sun had set and nighttime had settled in. He was almost certain that each day they tried to put more and more gel into his hair. He wanted his old Warbler hair back, he did miss his Warbler days. He loved being a series regular but McKinley Blaine was a lot different than Dalton Academy Blaine. Darren didn't really like Blaine this season or he didn't like what the writers were doing with his character. He understood they wanted to change things up a bit but this seemed out of character for Blaine. Even if it wasn't out of character, it certainly was out of the blue. Darren didn't really have any say in what Blaine did but he was protective over him nonetheless.

Today was especially difficult, he loved Blaine and Kurt together. He saw his costar standing near a bench, he was talking to Lea. He made his way over to the other actors. Before Darren could say anything to Lea she got pulled away by one of the stage hands. He loved Lea but maybe it was a good thing she got pulled away. This gave them another chance to talk.

"We didn't get the chance to finish our talk." Darren stated as he walked up to Chris.

"Yeah, I know." Chris didn't seem to initiate any other conversation after that.

Darren waited for a couple of minutes before speaking again. "It wasn't stupid, you know."

Chris slowly looked up at the other man. He didn't speak he just looked at Darren. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to talk about everything. He just didn't know how or what it even meant.

"It's hard for me too. This.." He motioned between the two of them. "is the reason this all happened for me. Their relationship is important to me too."

"The fans will be so mad after this episode. Well, probably even sooner." As he spoke he looked over to the people already gathering on the grass.

There must have been someone who had leaked that they would be filming in Battery Park. There already were 20 to 30 people standing on the sidelines watching them. Chris had been very nervous this entire week. He had always wanted some Klaine-drama. Darren sometimes felt a little hurt by that. He knew that it was just more interesting for Chris as an actor. It hurt because it seemed as if Chris didn't want to play opposite of him anymore. But now Chris was really anxious, he was scared of how the fans would react. The blue-eyed man was adored by the fans but sometimes they forgot that they, as actors, didn't really have a say in what happened in the show.

Darren put a hand on the other man's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Chin up, chump."

A cackle escaped Chris "Very dapper, Darren." A smile remained on Chris' lips.

"I made you laugh though!" Darren's smile stretched broad from ear to ear.

"Yes, you did." The smile remained on Chris' face.

Darren jumped up and punched the air.

"You are crazy. Totally mentally deranged." Chris said as he laughed at Darren who was still jumping around like a maniac. The bad feeling which Chris had had this entire week didn't leave him though. It chewed at his brain and his heart. Darren thought he just was scared of the fans and for now he would he would let Darren think that.

A director's assistant walked over to the two men which made Darren stand still. The man gave them directions on where to walk while they were in the background for Lea's and Cory's scene. They walked back and forth a few times right behind Lea and Cory. They weren't shooting yet, just getting everything down so they could finish as quickly as possible. They were going to shoot all the 'Finchel' scenes first, after that it was Chris' and Darren's turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:****Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! I changed majors about 2 weeks ago so I'm pretty swamped with schoolwork. I don't have much time to write, that's why this chapter isn't that long but I'm trying! I hope you like it and please R&R! There will be about two more chapters after this one :D. After that I'm going to try and write some Klaine. (Again, disclaimer! Don't own! I don't mean any disrespect, ...) **_  
_

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_The streetlights had come on as darkness had started enveloping the park. It was still nice outside, even though it was the end of summer and getting closer to midnight. They finally were ready to start shooting. The moment they all had dreaded had finally arrived. They all dreaded it for different reasons though. _

Darren just liked Kurt and Blaine together. He liked what they stood for and the kids they might have helped. He felt grateful towards the fictional couple. Darren had become a star overnight after that first Warbler scene. He believed it to be because Blaine was the first person who really had made Kurt smile. He also loved working with Chris, he practically only had worked with him that first year in Dalton. He had a different bond with him than with his other cast mates. Chris on the other hand was just scared of the fans and how they would react. Than there was Lea and Cory, who finally were relatively open about their relationship. They hated the fact that they had to go through that. Even though it wasn't real, it still was little painful when you had to hurt someone you really loved.

After what seemed like the hundredth time that Chris and Darren had walked back and forth behind Lea and Cory, they were finally ready to start shooting their part of the episode. They were going to start with the close-up of the dialogue. After that they still had to film the entire park sequence for 'Don't Speak'.

Chris and Darren stood next to each other on the concrete pathway leading through Battery Park. The fans had at least dubbled and they were anxiously awaiting the scene between the two men. Darren looked at them all and tried to maybe recognize some faces. He took pride in making his fans feel like they weren't just a bunch of faceless people. He did every so often recognize one of them. He was so grateful towards them as well, that made this scene even worse. They were there because they loved the couple so much. They had probably all been really excited about seeing them but now they were going to witness their favorite couple break-up. Darren felt very nervous under their gaze. They were right in his line of sight. He needed to focus, he needed to get into that zone. He didn't like scenes like this. It wasn't that he was a method actor but walking around 'fake' sad and guilty took its toll eventually. He turned away from the fans and just gazed down the pathway.

"This is going to be a long night." Darren sighed and ran his hands over his hair, through was quite impossible, as his eyes settled on his taller costar.

"I know. I never should have said I could cry on commando to get the part." The younger man said dryly but there was a little sparkle in his eyes.

That was what Darren loved about their dynamic. Somehow they always found a way to cheer up the other one. They would feed of each other's energy. They charged each other's batteries in a strange way.

Darren laughed. "Actually, what's the longest you've gone without crying on the show?"

"I wouldn't know. Maybe that's what today really is about? I still haven't cried in season 4. That's about three episodes without Kurt crying, that's unacceptable!" Chris said as he seemed to be figuring out some sort of conspiracy theory.

Darren grinned, a big happy grin. He felt himself relax, this wasn't going to be fun but it still was a scene with Chris.

The curly haired actor turned to his costar as they talked about random little things. But Darren kept getting distracted by his own thoughts. He just kept hearing sound bites from interviews Chris had done. He kept hearing him talk about wanting Klaine-drama. The blue-eyed actor didn't seem to mind Klaine breaking up, he was just scared of the fans. The older of the two didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. The thoughts kept piling up in his head. Chris had seemed sick of Kurt and Blaine as soon as they had gotten together. As soon as Kurt and Blaine had gotten together, he clarified for himself. Why was the younger man so eager to get rid of him? Darren sighed as he felt the tension slip into his body again. It settled into his already tense shoulders and started to give him a headache. He tried to shake it off and focus on what Chris was saying.

"All that because of Ashley!" Chris said finishing his story.

"That's crazy!" Darren laughed, hoping it was the right reaction to the story.

Chris nodded, chuckling a little. His smile dropped just a bit as he saw the director walking towards them.

"You guys ready?" The director yelled, he seemed to be very excited about the scene.

They both nodded and walked back towards their assigned marks. Darren hopped around a bit, trying to get into the right mindset but also shake some of the tension.

"At least someone seems happy that Kurt and Blaine are breaking-up." Chris said as he motioned towards the director.

Darren wanted to yell at Chris at that moment. They had never had a fight before. They had never even yelled at one another but know Darren was getting frustrated. Chris could drop the act, the curly-haired actor thought. It would sting a little to hear Chris say it in his face but at least they would be honest. He wanted Chris to just admit that he was happy to not be attached to him anymore. That he was happy to not be a 'power-couple' anymore. Darren just nodded in response not really in the mood to answer.

"You okay?" Chris asked as he studied Darren's face.

"Can't play heartbroken with a smile on my face, now can I?" Darren said maybe a little harsher than needed, just hoping Chris would take it as him getting into character.

"Oh, sure." The younger man nodded, but Darren could see Chris wasn't buying it.

"Quiet on set!" The director called. In this case 'quiet on set' just meant that him and Chris should shut up. "And action!"

Darren and Chris started to walk. It wasn't hard for Darren to feel what Blaine was feeling. Darren didn't want to look at Chris, just as Blaine didn't wanted to look at Kurt. Both Darren and Blaine didn't want to be reminded of what was going to happen when they met the other one's eyes. Chris and Kurt would leave. Kurt would be heartbroken and Chris would be free. Blaine would be devastated and Darren would feel lost.

They shot the scene a couple of times but they didn't seem to be able to find the right balance. One time they were too emotional, the next they didn't seem to even care and another they would be too angry. They even had been goofing off a little, doing takes in slow motion. Even though the emotion may have been slightly off, it did get to Darren each time. Every take a little more and more. He had asked the fans to move so that he didn't have to look at them. Seeing the fans had been throwing him off the entire time. The fans had been gracious and understanding, and had moved a little farther down. The director called action again and once again they started to walk.

"So that was moving." Chris said as he started his part of the dialogue.

Darren quickly looked up at Chris, nodded and looked away again. Chris' eyes were already a little red from crying each time.

"Guess I'm kinda wondering why that was." Chris rubbed his hands anxiously.

Darren looked up at Chris, wishing that Chris would see how he felt. Darren wished with all his heart that Chris would see through him. "Well, I-y'know... I really missed you." Darren said looking hopefully at Chris. He wanted to say that he was going to miss him. That he was going to miss them.

"I missed you too and I'm really glad that you're here." Chris said quickly, sticking to his lines. "But you've been so emotional and weirdly sad. Please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong."

Darren wanted to shout. He wanted to tell Chris that there _was_ something wrong. He wanted to tell him that _he_ was going to miss him. He wanted the younger man to see that he was sad and emotional too. Darren stopped walking and looked at Chris, his heart beating in his chest. He felt a lump in his throat as he spoke. "I was with someone."

"It was Sebastian, wasn't it?" Chris said, tears filling his gorgeous blue eyes.

Darren wanted to hug him, he wanted to make all of it go away. "No, it wasn't Sebastian but i-it doesn't... I-it didn't mean anything. It was just a hook-up, okay."

"Then who was it?" Chris said in a quivering voice tears rolling down his face.

Darren suddenly felt angry, how could Chris not notice? "It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt. What matters is that I was by myself and I needed you. I need you around and you weren't there!" Although it weren't the words Darren wanted Chris to hear, he felt anger flare with every word. How could Chris leave him, how could he just walk away from them? "And I was lonely. And I'm , I'm really sorry."

"And you don't think I've been lonely? You don't think I've had temptations? But I didn't act on it because I knew what it meant. It meant something horrible and awful and..." Chris spoke rapidly as tears fell from his eyes.

Darren felt his heart sink and barely managed out his last line. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I really am." Darren felt empty as he saw Chris walk away from him, that had been it. It was some cruel accidental metaphor. Chris would soon walk away from him and leave him behind. He would be left standing alone in a place that only made sense when he was there. He knew that was the take they were going to use. Darren hadn't really been acting, he had bared his soul in an indirect way. Darren wanted to just run and go home. He wanted to crawl in his bed and forget everything. He was lost, he didn't get why he was feeling like that. He wasn't used to not being able to vocalize what he was feeling and that made everything even more confusing.

"Cut! That was great guys!" The director called. "That's a wrap for the break-up scene! We'll start setting up for 'Don't Speak'." He smiled contently.

Chris walked over to Darren. The younger man was still sniffling a little as he spoke. "Again, he seems so happy."

"Stop pretending, Chris!" Darren hissed, he finally had enough. "You've been wanting to get rid of me... You got what you wanted, your Kurt is Blaine-free." Darren felt his heart beat almost painfully fast and he felt tears behind his eyes. He turned and started to run away from Chris, towards the trailers. When he looked back at the blue-eyed actor all he saw was Chris with wide eyes and his mouth agape. He didn't stop, though. He did stop running when Chris was out of sight but he kept speed-walking until he had reached his trailer. He ran up to the door and slammed it shut behind him. He sat down onto the couch, he didn't cry, he just sat there. He didn't move for a long time, he just sat there and stared into space. He felt drained and finally lay down on the couch. He closed his eyes and hoped everything would be better when he woke up.

* * *

**Please review! Love xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi! Here's another chapter of Keep You Close. I finally managed to write a longer chapter *achievement*  
I hope you like it and do let me know! Please review, they really do make my day!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my imagination. I don't mean any disrespect to Darren and Chris, or any people they may be dating. I just get these ideas and need to write them.

* * *

_Darren stirred as he lay on the couch, sleeping restlessly. He kept mumbling unintelligibly as his face contorted in what seemed to be pain or anger. A slight sheen of sweat was noticeable on his forehead, his curls escaping their gelled prison. The older man looked sick. He suddenly sat upright, his eyes wide open. _

Darren was breathing erratically as he looked around the room seemingly panicked. He drew in a surprised breath as he saw Chris sitting at the table across from the couch. Chris saw that the older actor tried to speak but his words got stuck in his throat and only a groan left his lips.

"I didn't want to wake you." Chris said quietly, his eyes sad. He didn't look into his costars eyes. He had sat there for about twenty minutes just watching Darren sleep. He had seemed so scared and childlike. Chris had wanted to wake him at first. He had wanted to ask him what was wrong but he didn't dare to. He had just watched him, watched his lips quiver and listen to the pained whimpers that had left his friend. He had felt tears escape his eyes as he had looked at Darren.

"I just needed a quick nap, had a short night." Darren said shortly, his brow furrowing.

Chris sighed as he looked into Darren's eyes. "I-I..." He started, fidgeting withhis hands, his head dropped again when he couldn't form a coherent sentence. He wanted to ask the curly-haired man so many question and tell him so many things but nothing came out. His vision got blurry as tears formed in them. He normally didn't tear up quite easily but today had drained already and it was Darren.

"We need to get back to work." Darren said coldly as he stood up from the couch, grabbing a bottle of water and nearly draining it in one go. He ran a hand over his forehead and through his hair. Chris saw his costar mentally slap himself for ruining his hair. He did ignore the younger actor's presence completely though.

"W-why are you acting like this?" The blue-eyed actor asked with a shaky voice.

Darren laughed bitterly. "Why am _I_ acting... Are you being serious right now?" The actor stomped towards the door.

Chris shot up and grabbed his wrist. "Dare... Please."

"You don't get to do that anymore, Chris! I don't have to do anything for you..." Darren sounded so hurt. He tried his best to hide it but Chris had noticed, he noticed everything about Darren. The younger man didn't know what to do. Darren had never acted like that before, he had never been so angry. No, he had been but Chris had never been the cause of it. Normally, when Darren felt like he was about to explode, he would turn to Chris. But that was quite impossible when he was the reason Darren was feeling the way he did. The amber-eyed man hadn't specifically said that Chris was the problem but his behavior had made that more than clear.

"I-I would apologize for whatever I may have done but you have to talk to me. I can't apologize for something I don't know I did." Chris may have been pretending a little too hard. He did have an inclination of what might be bothering his costar. He had seen how Darren's spirit had broken a little more with each take they had done. He had seen how Darren was screaming for his attention in between his lines that last take. He saw it all but he didn't know how to react to it.

"I-Fuck!" Darren yelled suddenly and punched the side of the trailer which startled Chris. Darren wasn't an aggressive person, he was the kindest person Chris had ever met. This proved it even more of how hurt Darren really was. The younger man saw how he was struggling to find the words, something Darren wasn't used to. He always knew how to eloquently form his thoughts into words. The inability to vocally express what was on his mind made him even more agitated.

Darren had opened the door and quickly walked down the little steps. Chris rushed out after him. "Dare, please wait. Don't just run away from me, you always to talk me!" That made Darren stop in his tracks. He turned around to face Chris, his face a mixture of hurt and anger. Tentatively the younger actor approached his costar.

Chris walked up to Darren and instinctively pulled him into a hug. "I know I hurt you." Chris stated simply. Darren didn't hug him back as he usually did, his arms stayed still at his sides. Chris did feel Darren relax a bit in his embrace though. "I see it in your eyes, I see it in the way you look at me." He squeezed the shorter man before releasing him. He took a step back and looked into his costar's eyes which shone with unshed tears. Chris felt his heart clench at how fragile Darren looked.

Darren turned his head away from Chris, looking at nothing specific behind the younger man. Chris stepped into his line of sight. "Don't let this be how we pa-" The younger man bit his tongue as he realized what he was about to say.

Suddenly Darren looked him dead in the eyes, amber boring into blue. "How we part?" He yelled angrily.

Chris looked around nervously. He was glad that the trailers were far away from the group of fans in the park. His glancing around only seemed to tick off Darren even more.

"There's no one here, Chris! You don't have to worry about gossip. The world won't end because you're just a foot away from me. Or maybe you _should_ back away! You wouldn't want people to think that were fuck-" Darren stopped himself for some reason. Everybody knew that Darren swore like a sailor but still it took Chris by surprise that his costar would use such harsh language when talking about their friendship.

Chris didn't know what to do, he felt so overwhelmed. He had never seen Darren like that, so angry and out of control. In a small voice he started to talk. "Would you just come back inside, please." He stepped close to his costar. "I know you care about our relationship..." He paused for a moment looking up into Darren's uncertain eyes. "Both on and off screen. We can try and talk it out, we've gotten a little emo-break. Lea and Cory needed some time before shooting 'Don't Speak'. You can tell me anything, I promise I'll listen."

Darren still looked angry but there was a light that had returned to his eyes, hope maybe. Chris didn't want to tell Darren that he, for the most part, already knew what was bothering him. He just wanted to hear the older man tell him how he was feeling. Then Chris could still decide how much he was going to tell about his own feelings. He did trust Darren, he trusted him completely. But he didn't want to make things even more complicated by blurting out his emotions. He needed to be there for Darren now, his own feelings came in second.

Chris might have seemed okay with the break-up. Up until the day of shooting he thought he really _was_ okay with it. Of course his head wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily, neither was his heart. His head seemed to be stuck in a bad soap opera. He kept seeing flashbacks, in slow-motion and with piano music, of all the times Darren had made him laugh hysterically or the times Darren had been there to listen to Chris rant when something had happened. With each and every memory his heart clenched painfully in his chest. But he had been 'trained' well in high school, hiding his emotions away for them to get lost for even Chris himself.

"Chris?" Darren asked quizzically but still clearly annoyed. Chris snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head lightly.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts a bit." He offered Darren a weak smile. Chris walked back towards their trailer, Darren eventually followed him inside.

Chris sat down on the couch once he was in their trailer. Darren walked in a few agonizing minutes later, Chris thought his costar had changed his mind. The curly-haired actor closed the door a little harder than seemed necessary. Well, if Chris was being honest, Darren more or less slammed it closed. The younger man looked up at Darren and patted the spot next to him, motioning for his costar to sit next to him. It pained Chris' heart when Darren chose to sit at the table instead.

"Dare..." Chris sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Would you please just come sit next to me. I can't really talk to you when you're not even facing me."

Darren slowly turned in his seat. He didn't look at Chris though, he stared at the wall behind the younger man. This caused a sigh to escape Chris' lips once again. The younger man stood up from the couch and walked over to where Darren was seated. He knelled down in front of him, hesitantly placed his hand on the other man's knees and looked up into honey colored eyes. Chris just gazed into them for a minute, glad that his costar didn't look away.

Chris squeezed Darren's knee reassuringly. "I need you to not let go this easy-"

Darren interrupted the younger man quickly, defeat clear in his voice. "I wish I could let go easily." Darren spoke quietly, as if he was telling a secret. The bitterness in his voice was as clear as day. He wanted to let go but couldn't? Chris didn't really get what Darren was saying. They would always be friends, right?

"Do you want to talk? I-if you don't want to you can leave whenever you want." Chris spoke, lying a little. If Darren had just up and left right then and there it would've broken Chris' heart.

Darren looked unsure which made Chris' heart beat faster. Was Darren contemplating where to start or was he really thinking about just leaving? Then finally he spoke. "I-I do want to talk..." He paused for a bit, he was struggling to find his words again.

"But?" Chris asked as his friend hesitated.

"I-I'm just really pissed off right now. I don't know what to do with myself. I-I feel like I'm about to explode a-and-" Darren spoke quickly, he seemed nervous and gripped the table hard. His knuckles as white as its surface.

"You're pissed off because of me." Chris stated but their was still a hint of hope in his voice, hoping he wasn't the cause after all. No such luck though.

"Yes." Darren said in a steady voice.

Chris swallowed hard as he look into his costar's eyes once again. Amber colored eyes bore into his with an accusatory glimmer.

"D-do you want to tell me why?" The young actor asked, defiantly staring into Darren's eyes.

"I-I don't know..." Darren did look away as he spoke. "I don't think we can fix this in five minutes, Chris."

"Then we'll take our time. They won't come and get us for a little while longer." Chris stood as he spoke and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "We can't go out and film like this. You look like your ready to lynch me, for god's sake!"

Darren sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to lynch you." He stated. "I just really don't get you sometimes. I don't get you when it comes to our friendship off-screen and I don't get you at all when it comes to our relationship on-screen!" Darren had started to raise his voice again, months of frustration bubbling to the surface.

Chris sat up a little more in his chair. It wasn't going to be an easy conversation, nevertheless, it was a conversation they needed to have. The younger man had never really known how to act around Darren. Off-set that was, he didn't know how to act around the other actor in public. On set nobody cared if they were close, nobody glanced twice if they spent time together or laughed at nerdy inside jokes. They could just be friends, no pressure. In public though, they couldn't be seen without everybody knowing about it. It always turned into some big scandalous event. 'Chris Colfer crushes on his costar', the headliner popped into Chris' head in big fat letters. He didn't know how to handle that, he didn't know how a straight guy would handle that. Chris looked up at Darren who was staring at him expectantly. "I'm scared." The younger man whispered quietly.

The 25-year old actor looked taken aback by his costar's words. His eyes slightly wider than before, his mouth slightly open. He clearly hadn't been expecting Chris to be so open or to understand him at all for that matter. "I-" He seemed to rethink what he wanted to say. He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut tightly. He opened them again to look right into Chris' eyes. "Why?" he asked simply.

"W-why?" The younger man repeated dumbly. "There are many things that scare me." Chris said, not really knowing how to answer Darren's question.

"What are you scared of right now?" Darren seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Ruining this." The younger man said. He didn't know why he was telling Darren all that. The words just kept falling out of his mouth, Chris unable to stop them. It was supposed to be the other way around. He had wanted to hear Darren's side of the story, so that he knew what to tell and what to keep to himself. As always, with Darren Criss, things didn't go as planned.

"This? Our friendship?" The older of the two asked.

"Yes, our friendship. I'm scared of ruining so much for you." Chris stood as he spoke, pacing up and down the little living room area.

Chris felt the amber eyes following him as he paced back and forth. He was extremely nervous all of a sudden. Not being able to fix everything with his sarcastic wit was as annoying for the younger man as it was for Darren not being able to vocally express himself. He did want to talk to the shorter man but Chris wasn't the corny type, he felt awkward talking like that. They weren't in a television show, this was real not some corny scripted heart-to-heart. Nobody says shit like this in real life, Chris thought.

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" Darren asked taking hold of Chris' wrist, stopping the younger man in his tracks.

Chris felt the tight grip Darren had on him and turned around.. "G-get rid of you?" The younger man stuttered.

"Don't pretend with me, Chris." Darren abruptly let go of his wrist. The shorter man stood up and stood close to his costar, their chests almost touching. "Everybody knows you don't like 'Klaine'. Since day one you've been telling anyone who wanted to hear it that you wanted some drama between them. You didn't want Kurt to be tied to one person!" Darren had started yelling again, Chris backed away a bit. "Sure, back away again. Now you're even going to start hiding from me when there aren't other people around?" Darren ran his hands through his hair, he looked defeated. "Don't think I don't know that..."

Chris felt his heart drop as Darren's eyes bore into his soul with those last words. "I-" The younger man didn't know what to say. His head was pounding as much as his heart was.

Darren wasn't lying, everything he was saying was true. He had told any and every interviewer that he wanted some Klaine-drama. He _did _always avoid Darren at press events, just in public in general. There even was a time Chris would deliberately arrive early or late to an event so that he would miss Darren on the red carpet. The younger man would always make up some excuse and Darren would always look at him with such disappointment in his eyes.

They only spend time together at work or in the secrecy of one of their houses. That was one of the good things about having to work so much. Working meant being in a safe environment. He knew all to well it was ridiculous and Ashley had told him a dozen times before how stupid he was being. He adored Darren, but he couldn't handle the insecurity the older man made him feel.

He wasn't talking about feeling insecure about his appearance next to the older man. He was talking about how he didn't get how he felt about Darren. He didn't feel in control when he was with the curly haired man. Chris had to admit he was sort of a control freak and Darren lived on spontaneity. The man lived in the moment and could be very impulsive. Not only that, but Darren's free spirit made things, weirdly enough, even harder for the younger man. Darren didn't have boundaries, so by default there weren't clear boundaries in their friendship. Chris didn't need boundaries but the world needed them to have boundaries. They couldn't casually be around each other, Darren wasn't straight _enough_ for that. It sounded ridiculous but it was the truth.

For example, if he hung around Cory nobody would think twice. The same went for all his other male costars. Darren was a special kind of straight guy, he was a straight guy who didn't really believe in being straight. The 25-year old actor had told Chris, when they had first met, that he only had been in love with girls before. That was his way of describing his sexuality. He hadn't wanted to label himself, he found it limiting as an actor and just limiting as a human being in general. The media had forced him to label himself because the world isn't ready to understand the gray areas. People need black and white to _understand_. It was always that idea of Darren _might_, that made it difficult for them to just be friends.

All these thoughts were racing through Chris' head like a freight train. He felt an monstrous booming in his head as his headache got worse. "It isn't you-"

Darren cut him off once again. "Seriously, Chris? 'It isn't you, it's me.'?" He laughed humorlessly. "You sound like you're breaking up with me, even if you were I wish you'd be a little less cliche."

"Darren!" Chris was the one raising his voice then. "Would you just let me finish?" The shorter man seemed a little embarrassed and was quiet.

"I was going to say that it's not your fault." He held up his index finger when he saw Darren opened his mouth to protest once again. "It's nobody's fault really. It's nobody's fault that you don't believe in labels, we actually should be thankful for people like you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Darren asked looking rather confused.

Chris shook his head a little, remembering his costar hadn't heard the little rant the he had had in his head a few minutes ago. "The effect our friendship can have on your life scares me." The blue eyed man said and saw Darren's eyes drop. "It scares me because people will misunderstand, people will label you because of me. We're good friends, amazing friends even and I want to be a good friend to you." Chris took a deep breath and Darren looked up at him. "If I'm being a good friend, I'll keep my distance. I don't want to take away what you've worked so hard for. You're a teen heartthrob Dare, you're straight and wanted. I don't want people to start doubting you again." Chris knew it was sad but it was reality. Darren would get shit for being close with Chris. Darren was touchy-feely with all his friends, even the guys. But those guys were straight, it was less innocent when one of the two really could have feelings.

Chris was surprised when he wasn't met with an impromptu heartfelt monologue from Darren. The older man always found a way to sound so very profound. This time that wasn't the case though. His costar just looked at him, his emotions unreadable. Without saying a single word he sat back down again. His back was turned to Chris and his head was in his hands.

Chris wanted to speak once again to explain but he didn't know how he could possibly be any clearer. The younger man walked up behind Darren's chair. Tentatively he placed a hand on the curly haired man's shoulder. Abruptly, Darren stood, turned to his costar and cupped Chris' face between his hands. Chris' held his breath as Darren's lips were merely an inch away from his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I know, I've been gone for a little while longer then I expected. I just had too much going on with school and appointments at the hospital. It's been crazy. **

**This chapter is a lot shorter than I expected it to be. I just have a difficult time writing lately but I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer. This is the final chapter of KYC. I'll keep posting other stories when I feel like I can deliver properly again. **

**I hope you enjoy! Please R&R **

**Love you lots! **

* * *

_Chris' lips were so close, he could practically taste them. He felt hot erratic breaths against his lips. He felt their chests against each other, rising and falling quickly. His eyes drifted up to look into confused blue ones. _

Darren spoke quietly against Chris' lips. "I could kiss you right now, would that make me gay?"

Chris wasn't sure if Darren was really asking him or just being rhetorical. His breath hitched as he tried to speak. "I-I don't know..." He said dumbly.

"It wouldn't." Darren stated simply, not moving an inch. "If I told you that I loved you, would that make me gay?" Darren asked his face unreadable.

Chris eyes widened in shock at those three little words. What was Darren trying to tell him? The younger man felt dizzy and squeezed his eyes shut tightly to keep himself from toppling over.

Darren carefully caressed his cheeks. "It wouldn't, Chris. Nothing makes me gay, as long as I know who I am..." He sighed, once again struggling to find the right words. "I-I don't care what people think I am or we are. You are my friend and I do love you. I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Yes, I might feel different about you than your average gay-straight friendship. You see, I don't mind kissing you. It's fun, even!" Darren laughed quietly.

Chris rested his forehead on Darren's shoulder. "Dare, I don't understand. I think I'm so confused it's actually making me dizzy. Literally."

Darren gently took his costar by the elbows and led him to the couch. He gently put a pillow under Chris' head and placed his feet in his lap on top of another pillow. "Is that better?" Darren asked concerned.

"A bit, yeah. I'm just going to keep my eyes closed for just a few more minutes." Chris put his arm over his eyes and settled on the couch. "You can keep talking, though." A small smile tugged at his lips.

"I don't even know if they have a label for what I am. An open-minded straight man? A man who marries girls but kinda gets off when kissing guys? My point is that they don't have a name or term for what I am or what I feel for you. There shouldn't be a name for it, because everybody is different. People just don't get that sexuality isn't just black and white..."

"What you feel for me?" Chris asked a little shocked. "So you do have feelings for me?"

"That's what I can't pinpoint. I feel something a little different from friendship but it's not quite feelings in the romantic sense. I might be getting dizzy as well." Darren laughed and curled up on the couch as well, his head resting on Chris' stomach.

"I kinda get what you are trying to say, though. I feel the same way. I'm not in love with you but I love that I have this show as an excuse to be close to you. Maybe because we went through this crazy ride of being a power couple on a popular show, it creates a special bond... Or does that sound stupid?" Chris asked carefully, his fingers playing with a lose curl at the nape of Darren's neck.

"It's not stupid at all, it's better than any explanation I've come up with. Who knows maybe if I was gay, we would be together? Look at Cory and Lea, it's not the first time a TV-couple becomes a couple in real life." Darren stated and looked up at Chris, who in turn was looking down at Darren. "This is one fucked up situation, isn't it?" The older of the two laughed. Darren's head began to shake as Chris started laughing hysterically. Darren couldn't help but join in the laughter. It was fucked up and crazy but he liked whatever they were.

As their laughter died down Chris spoke. "C'mere." He said as he motioned for Darren to lay his head on his chest. The curly haired man did as he was asked as the younger man wrapped his arms around him. "Why were you so angry today? Do you feel better now?"

Darren sighed; he wished Chris would have forgotten about everything else. "It still hurts, you know. You seemed so happy to finally be rid of this attachment you have to me because of the entire Klaine thing."

"You know, I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to look out for you, in all the wrong ways. I sometimes still see the world as black and white. I keep forgetting that I live in a much more accepting environment than I used to. High school seems like a life time ago but sometimes it seems like it was only yesterday they were calling me a fag. It's difficult to accept that I'm finally rid of those small-minded people." Chris hugged Darren tightly. "From an acting point of view it is more interesting for me to have Klaine break-up. That's just a fact. I'm not happy that I'll work less with you, though."

Darren smiled against his co-star's shoulder. "Well, I'm really glad to hear that. I'll miss you, so far away in NYC."

"I'm just three stages further down the lot from you, you dork." The younger man laughed.

They both heard the director's voice outside their trailer. "Darren? Chris? Are you guys in there?"

"Yeah!" Darren called.

"Oh, is everything okay?" The director asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, everything's good!" Chris called.

"Alright, we're starting again in ten!"

"We'll be there!" Darren yelled, a final time.

They both got up from the couch, a content smile plastered on both their faces. They straightened their clothes and tried to undo any damage to their perfectly coiffed hair. Chris was the first to move towards the door. "Time to break-up..." He stated as he opened the door slightly.

"Yeah." Darren responded, his smile faltering ever so slightly.

Chris gave him a quick tap on the ass, as he winked at the older man. "Just wait for when they get back together."

Darren followed his costar outside, his smile as bright as day.


End file.
